


【JOJO】乔斯达一家的日常 番外（

by moriajin



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M, 车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriajin/pseuds/moriajin
Relationships: 迪奥布兰度/乔纳森乔斯达
Kudos: 21





	【JOJO】乔斯达一家的日常 番外（

预警：是迪乔车/OOC/非常雷

==============================================

【JOJO】乔斯达一家的日常 番外（迪乔）

夜里十一点，一辆黑色的轿车如同幽灵般悄无声息地开进了别墅的车库。

迪奥抱着昏过去的乔纳森下了车，走进别墅。家庭医生已经在客厅待命了，他跟随迪奥走进卧室开始对乔纳森进行诊断，随后配制解药。

“解药在被病人口服后过半个小时就能起效了，期间他极有可能提前醒来，但因为迷药的效果还未完全清除，所以病人对此会有所反应，关于这一点，请您务必注意。”

医生一边叮嘱，一边将解药交给金发男人。迪奥用指尖捻着那个透明的小玻璃瓶，来回翻转，过了会儿才若有所思地问，“他中的这款迷药会让人变得如何？”

“病人身体里残留的迷药有着致幻和催情的作用，所以意识和认知与平时相比，会变得迟钝，而身体则会变得非常敏感，容易到达性高潮。”

“……我明白了，你退下吧。”

“是，迪奥大人。”

履行完自己的职责，医生立刻拎起药箱走出房间，门外，迪奥的手下见医生出来，连忙躬身，将卧室的大门关上。

于是房内便只剩下迪奥和乔纳森了。

迪奥将装有解药的瓶子贴在唇边，红色的眼睛直直注视着躺在床上昏迷不醒的乔纳森，低声说道，“乔乔啊乔乔，没想到我之前嘱咐你的话你全都忘了，又这么莽撞地把自己搞的一团糟……你说说看，我该怎么惩罚你才比较好呢？”

他思考片刻，而后打开瓶盖将解药含进嘴里，俯下身，咬住了乔纳森红润的嘴唇，把解药慢慢地渡了过去，双手则毫不留情地掐住了对方的脖颈，大拇指用力地在他脆弱的咽部来回摩挲，迫使他将解药喝了下去，“不过果然，还是得先让你醒来才行。”

等做完这一切，迪奥便侧过身躺在乔纳森的身旁，撑着头看他，似乎在等他醒来——因为他明白半个小时其实是医生预估的保守时间，凭借乔纳森的体质，也许连十五分钟都不要，他就能醒过来了。

果然，没过多久，乔纳森便有了些许动静。他的眼睫不住颤动，眉头也紧紧地蹙起，似乎在抗拒什么，过了半晌，才缓缓睁开眼。

首先映入他眼帘的就是迪奥那一头耀眼的金发。

在看到迪奥的那一瞬，不知为何，乔纳森下意识地松了一口气，紧接着不由自主地喃喃出声道。

“……迪奥。”

迪奥揉着他的耳垂，慢条斯理地给了回应，“你醒了。”

乔纳森甩甩头，意识逐渐开始回笼，而正当他想伸手揉揉发胀的太阳穴时他才发现，自己的双手不知何时被人绑了起来，结实地捆在了床头的两侧。

“这……这是怎么回事？！”

乔纳森尝试挣脱，却失败了。他惊讶地望向迪奥，忽然眼前一花，感觉到对方翻过身压住了自己，令他们勃发的下身紧紧贴合在了一处。

“……！”

乔纳森呼吸一窒——他和迪奥两个人并不是没有做过的关系，哪怕距离上一次过去了这么长的时间，他也依旧明白这个动作代表了什么意思，不由紧张起来，“等一下，迪奥……”

“你还记得我曾经和你说过的话吗？嗯？”迪奥凑到乔纳森的耳边，缓缓地说，“你竟然敢一个人跑到这种到处都是公共厕所的夜店，还毫无防备地喝了加了料的酒饮，乔乔，你的警戒心呢？你引以为傲的，拿来对付我的警戒心呢？”

乔纳森摇摇头，反驳道，“……我不是去喝酒的，我只想制止乔瑟夫，带他回家……”

“哼，乔瑟夫那小子机敏得很，根本不需要你去操心。”迪奥直起身，从容不迫地开始一颗接着一颗解开了乔纳森的衬衣扣子，一边解一边说，“还是先担心一下你自己吧乔纳森乔斯达，连小学生都知道不要随便吃陌生人给的东西，你倒是高高兴兴地接受了。活了二十八年，还不如别人的十七岁，是该说你单纯，还是该说你无知好呢。”

第一次逛酒吧就吃了亏的乔纳森完全不知道该如何反驳，毕竟的确是他做错了，于是只得低声下气道，“抱歉，这次是我一时大意，我也很感激你能及时到场替我解围，请容许我郑重地向你道谢，我保证下次不会再犯同样的错误了……所以迪奥，你先放开我……”

迪奥仿佛没听见似的将乔纳森的衬衣完全解开，挑了挑眉道，“我们之间的关系竟然还用道谢？乔乔，你这话说得着实令我有些伤心。”

“不，我的意思是……”

“虽然你跑到酒吧里又被人下了药的愚蠢行为触怒了我，本该让你接受些惩罚，但念在你是初犯，而且本迪奥的原则向来是帮人帮到底，所以在迷药还没代谢干净前，就让我来帮助你发散药性吧。”

迪奥扯掉领带，不由分说地用它蒙住了乔纳森的双眼。乔纳森一愣，登时扭过头去，拒绝接受这样的束缚，可当迪奥的手指不经意划过他胸膛时，触电般的快感却让他浑身一抖，瘫软了下来，“不……嗯！”

只是单单被触摸了乳头，他的男根几乎立刻就变成了勃起的状态，抵在西裤下，显现出明显的轮廓，前端也逐渐被洇湿了。

见状，迪奥低低地笑出了声，“那个家伙给你下的药药效竟然这么强劲吗，看看，只是稍微摸了摸你，你就湿成这样……”

说着，他突然用力扼住了乔纳森的喉咙，咬牙切齿道，“可一想到如果我没有及时赶来，你这个呆子可能就会被别的什么渣滓带上床操了，我就更加生气。果然还是得好好地惩罚你一下，让你深刻地记住这次教训才行。”

“……迪奥，你要做什么……啊！”

迪奥拂过他的胸膛，用手指重重地来回揉弄乔纳森的乳头，时不时掐住乳尖向上拉扯，令他们变得又红又肿，可怜地在空气里挺立了起来。

快感再次击中了他，乔纳森刚有些清醒的神志又逐渐变得模糊了，他只觉得身体像是着了火般疼痛不堪，而迪奥的手则仿佛是冰凉的泉水，缓解了他的苦楚。他的理智告诫他不该这样做，但本能却令他不住地抬高身子，主动去追逐迪奥的触摸，想再获得更多的爱抚。

“不，这可不行，我并不是来让你享受的，而是要让你得到惩罚。”

迪奥将乔纳森摁回床上，自己则从床头柜里拿出一只记号笔，拔开笔帽，慢慢地说道，“距离我们上一次在床上坦诚相见已经过去了十年，也忘记了你的敏感点都在哪里……就让我来寻找看看吧。”

他点了点乔纳森的喉结，随后顺着脖颈的曲线缓慢下滑，摸到了他的锁骨，见乔纳森猛地一抖，便知这里就是他的一个敏感点，于是带着微笑拿笔在锁骨旁画了个叉，薄唇吐出一个音节——

“一。”

他继续探索了下去，顺着乔纳森饱满的胸脯摸到了他的小腹，在侧面来回游移，瞬间又听见他苦苦隐忍的低哼，“嗯……嗯啊……不！”

“二。”

乔纳森的视觉仍然被领带遮蔽着，触觉却变得异常灵敏，他感觉到迪奥的手指正在自己的腰侧，背部和腹股沟来回抚摸，揉弄，引诱自己发出放浪的呻吟。他想抑制住喘息的冲动，却在迪奥熟练的触碰和下节节败退，仿佛被另外一个灵魂占据了身体般变得不受控制，任由迪奥在自己的身体各处打下了一个又一个叉。

“……五……六……七……”

汗水浸润了他的每一寸肌肤，他的内裤被迪奥褪到了脚踝处，露出已经硬挺多时的阴茎，龟头顶端溢出的淫液顺着柱身下流，打湿了乔纳森的股间，令那里变得滑腻不堪。

迪奥握住乔纳森的肉棒，用大拇指轻轻揉弄了一下顶部饱满的龟头，撸动了一下后又立马放开，果不其然地看见乔纳森的脸上露出了痛苦的神色，手背上青筋暴起，似乎想要挣脱开束缚继续抚慰自己，“唔……嗯……”

“你看起来很想射……但是今天不行。”

迪奥冷漠地用笔在乔纳森搏动的柱身上打了个叉，而后将笔一扔，左手的手指堵住他龟头上的小缝，又就着透明的体液猛地将右手食指和中指送进了他的后穴内，开始用力来回抽插，发出了噗嗤的声响。

“嗯啊！等……一下……不，我，嗯……嗯！”乔纳森想向后躲开，但无论往哪儿，迪奥都如影随形地跟着他，手指一次比一次插得更深，甚至开始抠弄他的肉壁，“你想躲？可没那么容易……”

迪奥不停地抽插着手指，操到深处，还隔着柔软又火热的肠壁摁压乔纳森的前列腺，令他身体紧绷起来，头也向后仰去，发出呜呜的呻吟，“唔嗯！放开……！放开我！啊……我，我想射……”

他张开双腿，主动将肉棒往迪奥的手中送去，却被他泄愤似地捏住了睾丸，手指则操得更狠了，“别动。”

乔纳森吃痛呜咽了一声，却不敢再有多余的动作——迪奥的声音隐藏着危险的气息，他低下头靠到乔纳森的耳边，轻轻舔着他的耳廓问道，“下次还敢一个人乱跑吗？乔乔？”

“……嗯……可，可是……！啊！！！”

“嗯？”

“……不……跑了……嗯、嗯啊……”

“还敢喝别人的酒吗？”

“呜……不，不喝了……啊……”

“下次要是再犯，可不像是这次这样略施惩罚就能过去的了，明白了吗？”

“……嗯……明……啊！明白了……”

“乖孩子。”

迪奥如同奖赏般轻轻蹭了蹭乔纳森的唇，手指这才重新覆上了他的阴茎，一边在他湿热的后穴里抽送一边摩擦柱身。在这样的双重刺激下，很快，乔纳森的大脑变得空白一片，终于得偿所愿地射出了一股股的精液，喷在小腹和胸膛上，人也在攀上快感高峰的同时用尽力气，昏了过去。

迪奥放开手，缓缓将湿漉漉的手指抽了出来，用纸巾擦干净。

“希望你能记住自己说的话，乔乔。”

END

困得我完全不想写结尾了，大家随意自由发展脑补吧_(:з」∠)_……之后再补全……


End file.
